supertafailfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Main Characters This page will give you some information about "important persons" of Superta Fail. Bobas: ' '''Bobas is the main character of Superta Fail. He is a lost ninja looking for quests. He meets Big Momma and gets a mission. Bobas will meet new friends throughout the game, like Tyson, Hubolka, Nelson and Poller. Bobas travels to different locations looking for new quests, items and companions. After his department in 'Mirrore, his new life starts. He becomes a totally new Bobas like he was never before! He becomes a lot more adventuring and gets more interests in combat. First encounter: None '''Tyson: Tyson is a bounty hunter and actually is the main character of another game made by us (Uber Bounty Hunt). Tyson is the only character with an in-game picture. Tyson isn't very important but he will join your party several times. The first time is in Dressear. He will leave the party when you defeat the Heavy Fighter, but will appear again when you meet Poller. But after a while he will permanently leave the party, sacrificing himself for Nelson. First encounter: Dressear Poller: ''' Poller is a Red Knight from another game (Hammers and Swords). He hates French people, French items... actually, everything with a French background. Poller suddenly appears somewhere in ''Trone''. You need to obtain an item called '''Poller, and you must bring it to a researcher in the Trone Research Lab. From that moment, Poller will join your party for the rest of the time. Poller is not very important, but he can be handsome somtimes. He starts with a high level and is not weak. First encounter: Trone Hubolka: Hubolka is a big fan of accordions. He is a famous artist and he dances Polka. Some people say: "Hubolka dances Polka!", which seems to be a very popular sentence. Hubolka was captured by Old Lady with Pan and was surrounded by barrels. He was captured in the Bibliotheek Tower. Hubolka isn't very important too, like many other members, because he suddenly joins your party. He is a friend of a black knight. First encounter: Bibliotheek Tower Nelson: Nelson is a fighter who fights with whips and crossbows. He is befriended with Wishtote, somebody of another game (Heu, misera Dido). Nelson was captured in the Cheeseburg Dungeon. You have to save him in a quest of Wishtote. He is cursed by an unknown thing, so he cannot escape. The only thing to undo this, is by sacrificing someone. That is the reason why Tyson sacrifices himself. After that, Nelson will be in your party forever. First encounter: Cheeseburg Dungeon Less important Characters This will give you information about some unimportant persons in Superta Fail. Bassoon Clubber Leader: ' '''The Bassoon Clubber existed long ago, while Bobas didn't even exist! Many years followed and the Bassoon Clubber was a hit! Everybody came to it and they danced all. The Bassoon Clubber was the former disco of today! But every year, the Bassoon Clubber members left until nobody was a member. Only some chickens came to it and the Bassoon Clubber was a big failure. The Bassoon Clubber Leader was still a member of the Bassoon Clubber and that's the reason why it still exists, even though nobody comes to it again. The Bassoon Clubber Leader holded stand for many years and he got a new hobby: Chickens! He was so happy with them, that they lived together as best friends. '''The Bald Man:' ' '''The Bald Man is an inhabitant of 'Booque'''. He always watches over the bridge and has nothing better to do. The only use of him is that he gives you a very important quest. Not really important, actually... There's so less to tell about him that it's even more important to know that he has a family with a wife and two children. He's just a regular man, but he gives you a quest, and that makes him a little more important than other people in Booque..!